


The Broken Oath

by aslan001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Good Viserys, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Queen Elia Martell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslan001/pseuds/aslan001
Summary: Rhaenys Targaryen  used to think that the oath is forever, but the gods are too cruel.I’m going to write this story next week. If anyone would like to read it, please comment. Thank you.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Aegon VI Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia) & Original Character(s), Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Broken Oath

Rhaegar Targaryen triumphed and took the Iron Throne. Lyanna Stark is still dying of puerperal fever after giving birth to Jon. He looks like Brandon Stark, but he has his father's purple eyes and brown hair mixed with silver. Rhaegar Targaryen hated him and did not even use the name that Daemon which Lyanna Stark called him. Elia gave Jon a new name, Jaehaerys. Usually, she and her children liked to call him Jae.Queen Elia tried her best to protect the child, but Jon was not loved by his father and other nobles in King's Landing. Queen Elia's health was deteriorating and she didn't have much energy to care for Jon, but she asked her eldest daughter Rhaenys to protect her two brothers, even though he and she were only half-brothers. Rhaenys agreed, but her love for Jon never matched her love for Aegon, and as Jon’s performance became astute and brilliant,The relationship between the three children became more and more complicated. Rhaegar married Cersei Lannister, She had the baby.A daughter Rhaegar had always wanted, Visenya Targaryen, whose relationship was complicated by the turmoil in King's Landing. In order to fulfill the prophecy, Rhaegar Targaryen announced that Rhaenys and Visenya would marry Aegon together.  
Rhaegar grows less and less fond of Jon, who has taken the life of his beloved one. As his Wolf bites Joffery, Cersei's and Rhaegar's youngest son. Jon was sent to Dragonstone to stay with Daenerys, Viserys, and their grandmother, Queen Rhaella. Rhaenys and Jon had been in love, but as their engagement came, Jon became more withdrawn and they stopped writing to each other. Viserys liked the smart and handsome nephew so much that the two would often dress up as Dragonseed on Dragonstone, and go out to play with young locals. They love people and things far from King's Landing. So Jon never listens to letters from King's Landing, and after Queen Elia Martell's death, he doesn't want to have any contact with the people of King's Landing.  
Jon met a beautiful girl named Verna Waters who lost his father and uncle and was lonely. She had beautiful silver hair and beautiful grey-blue eyes. At last, Viserys and Ser Arthur found out that she was the illegitimate daughter of Velaryon. Jon quickly falls in love with her, and they are married in front of a little paid friar (who doesn't know Who Jon is, he tells them his name is Bran Sand). Ser Arthur, who loved Lyanna and her Jon, vows that he will not tell anyone and will protect Verna and Jon's baby (Verna is pregnant). Although Viserys was drunk, he knew the importance of the incident and because of his love for his nephew, he vowed not to tell anyone, including his beloved mother and sister. Daenerys discovered Verna's existence out of curiosity and told Queen Rhaella. Queen Rhaella, aware of Jon's estrangement from the rest of the family, wrote to her son Rhaegar and asked him to do something about it. Rhaegar was furious and brought in her eldest son Aegon, whom Rhaenys knew about, believing that Jon had betrayed the promise they had made. Aegon and Rhaenys managed to calm their father's anger and asked Varys and his father not to make the incident public. Jon and his uncle stumbled upon dragon eggs in the Dragon Stone cave, and when Jon told his uncle that Rhaegar would try to get them, they swore they would never tell anyone else. 

Jon places one of them in the cradle of his son Aegon (named after His brother). Wise Verna learns the true identity of her husband, but she is so afraid of losing Him that she keeps to herself with the guards that Jon assigns her so that no one will hurt them. Rhaenys and Aegon went quietly to Dragonstone and found Ser Arthur. They told him that their father knew about Jon and his wife and asked Ser Arthur to lead the way to find them. But Ser Arthur asked the prince and princess to swear that they would not hurt Verna and Aegon. 

After an argument, Arthur takes them to see Verna and Aegon. Queen Rhaella was afraid Jon would notice, so she sent him and Viserys to visit the Velaryon house. Aegon was very happy that his brother found someone who really loved him. He liked his nephew with the same name very much and said that he would legalize his nephew when he ascended the throne. Rhaenys resented Jon's willingness to abandon her and Aegon in self-exile, his choice of a common woman who had nothing but looks, and his decision to place dragon eggs in the cradle of his bastard son destroyed All Rhaenys' sanity. When Aegon and Ser Arthur turn around, she tells Verna that House Targaryen will take Aegon away and she will never see Jon and Aegon again. Surprised and frightened, the pregnant Verna begged her not to let Bran Sand and her Aegon leave her. Verna put the dragon egg into her hand in exchange for her son and husband. This inadvertently infuriated Rhaenys even more, as she lied to Verna about Jon's behavior of secretly giving dragon eggs, which amounted to treason, and left with them. Verna miscarried that night because she was afraid, bleeding to death. When Aegon learned of the situation, she became furious with Rhaenys. Jon had a dream about his daughter and his wife during the trip, and was deeply disturbed. After negotiating with Viserys, he quietly returned to Dragonstone. Then he learned about The tragedy of Verna from Ser Arthur and Aegon, while his son was frightened by the transient aphasia caused by his mother's repeated bleeding after abortion.

Rhaenys prayed for forgiveness, knowing he had made a mistake, and Jon, who was grieving for his dead daughter (Rhaenys), nearly cheked her to death in a rage. Finally Aegon intervened and Jon said that he wished the Rhaenys child either dead or disabled. Jon told Aegon that I cursed the future Crown Prince, so before being sentenced to death by our father , he chose to go into self-exile and asked Aegon to tell Rhaegar and the nobles of King's Landing about this decision. Aegon felt very sad, but knowing that Jon would never forgive them, she agreed to his request and prepared a sum of money for him and his nephew to send them to Essos. Viserys decided that with Jon gone, the place wasn't worth staying. His sister and mother are also the killers of his nephew's wife and great-niece, so why not leave with Jon? Viserys confesses to Aegon that she loves Jon deeply. Viserys and Jon take their boy and dragon eggs to Essos, where they change their faces and disappear. Jon and Viserys hold a funeral, burn their dragon eggs along with their wife's body, and then hatch a dragon, but they choose to keep it a secret. It would be more than a decade before Westeros heard from the three of them. The free city of Dothraki was conquered by three dragon knights who were thought to be the second generation of conquerors. 

All three are Daemon Sandfyre, Viserys Sandfyre and Aegon Sandfyre.


End file.
